Au-dessus des nuages (le ciel est toujours bleu)
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Rey est une jeune femme hâlée et trop mince, dont les yeux rougis le suivent avec une suspicion manifeste quand Poe pénètre dans la salle des cuves à bacta. [Rencontres et discussions dans l'interstice entre L'Eveil de la Force et Les Derniers Jedi]
1. Chapter 1

_Une série de quelques drabbles sur la première rencontre en Poe et Rey,_ _ _qui se sont transformés en court ficlet puis en fic à chapitre au fur et à mesure de l'inspiration_._

* * *

**Au-dessus des nuages (le ciel est toujours bleu)**

L'air de la base souterraine est presque humide, incomparable avec la sécheresse de Jakku, qui vous brûlait la gorge et asséchait vos poumons à chaque inspiration, différent aussi de la morsure glaciale de chaque inspiration sur la planète terraformée qui est devenue Starkiller.  
A l'intérieur de la cuve à bacta Finn flotte en silence, les yeux fermés et le visage relaxé sous le masque respiratoire. Il n'a pas l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de frôler la mort et dont l'état du dos a fait jurer à voix basse le docteur qu'il l'a pris en charge lors que son arrivée dans l'infirmerie de la base de D'Qar.  
Assise sur un banc de plastique face à la cuve, Rey frissonne et resserre un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle pour se réchauffer.  
Finn est venu la chercher. Peu importe son inconfort, elle ne le laissera pas.

L'intérieur de la base n'est jamais calme et Rey a fini par apprendre à ignorer les passages incessants dans le couloir, ainsi que les curieux occasionnels qui passent la tête dans la pièce... Mais elle se redresse quand BB-8 entre en sifflotant avec véhémence en binaire, un homme brun sur les talons. Le droïde vient butter doucement contre les jambes de la jeune femme qui lui sourit, tout en gardant un oeil prudent sur l'inconnu. Les médecins ont pour l'instant renoncé à la chasser, mais on ne sait jamais.  
"Le docteur Kalonia dit qu'il va se remettre", répond-elle aux trilles interrogateurs.  
A cela l'homme sourit largement et s'arrête à quelques pas d'elle. Il est bel homme et à l'air avenant malgré ses traits tirés… mais elle a depuis longtemps appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences.  
"Tu dois être Rey, BB-8 m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Finn aussi d'ailleurs..." Son sourire s'adoucit quand son regard se pose sur le convalescent derrière elle, puis il tend la main. "Je suis Poe, Poe Dameron."  
Rey ouvre de grands yeux.  
"Vous être le maître de BB-8. Et le meilleur pilote de la résistance !  
\- J'ai entendu dire que tu n'étais pas manchote non plus, réplique-t-il. Je voulais te remercier, sans toi ma mission n'aurait jamais été accomplie. Et tu nous as ramené Finn.  
\- C'est lui qui est venu me chercher, proteste-t-elle avec une loyauté butée. Il a affronté le Premier Ordre pour me sortir de là. Il s'est battu contre Kylo Ren."  
Ce n'est pas à elle de révéler à qui que ce soit le courage qu'a dû demander cet acte à Finn, si terrifié par la perspective de retomber entre les mains de ses anciens maîtres… Mais hors de question qu'elle laisse qui que ce soit douter de sa bravoure.

L'homme - Dameron - a l'air un peu amusé par sa déclaration, jusqu'à ce que la mention de Ren ne fige son expression jusque-là ouverte.  
"J'étais entre les mains de Ren quand Finn m'a sauvé la vie, dit-il doucement. Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire qu'il est courageux, je le sais...  
Elle ne trouve rien à dire en réponse à cela, sa propre captivité est encore trop récente pour qu'elle puisse en articuler quoi que ce soit, et elle ne s'est pas vraiment autorisé à revenir dessus depuis qu'elle est sur d'Qar. Trop de choses à penser, d'inquiétude et de deuil.  
\- Le docteur Kalonia m'a dit que tu n'as quitté le chevet de Finn que pour ton débriefing, poursuit-il. Tu dois être épuisée…  
Aussi bienveillante la remarque soit-elle en apparence, la mention de sa vulnérabilité hérisse la paranoïa de Rey et elle carre ses épaules, relève le menton.  
\- Je ne le laisserai pas !  
\- Je ne suggérais rien de tel, réplique l'homme sans se laisser émouvoir par la pointe d'agressivité. Mais c'est l'heure où le mess commence à servir, et la Générale t'a affecté une chambre, je suis sûr que des vêtements propres et une bonne douche te feraient le plus grand bien… C'est la moindre de choses, après ce que tu as fait pour nous..."  
Inexplicablement, Rey se sent rougir. La propreté n'a jamais été un impératif sur Jakku, et si elle a très tôt appris à prendre soin d'elle-même et de ses affaires, elle n'a eu que très rarement l'occasion d'utiliser une douche sonique. La proposition est tentante, mais elle n'aime pas se sentir en position d'infériorité… et surtout il y a Finn.

Dameron semble lire dans ses pensées car il poursuit son argumentaire :  
"Finn est en sécurité ici, il ne sera pas seul. BB-8 peut rester avec lui pendant qu'on sera au mess. S'il y a le moindre changement il nous avertira, pas vrai mon grand ? "  
Le droïde pivote sur lui-même avec un trille affirmatif et roule jusqu'à la cuve de bacta devant laquelle il se plante en oscillant pour monter la garde, bippe quelques notes menaçantes signifiant qu'il faudra lui passer sur le corps pour atteindre Voleur-allié-Finn. Son maître sourit de manière indulgente.  
"C'est l'esprit bonhomme. Mais tâche de ne pas électrocuter une infirmière, ok ? Il se tourne de nouveau vers Rey, met ses mains dans ses poches. J'allais justement au mess, je peux te montrer le chemin si tu veux."  
Rey hésite une dernière fois, puis hoche la tête, décision prise. L'expérience lui a appris a se méfier des offres trop belles ou des étrangers trop sympathiques... mais aussi à se faire très vite une idée fiable du genre de personne à laquelle elle a affaire. Et son instinct lui dit qu'elle peut faire confiance à Dameron. Le fait qu'il ait l'approbation de Finn et de BB-8 ne gâche rien.  
"D'accord… Je reviens bientôt, ajoute-t-elle en venant poser une main sur le plastaverre de la cuve, au niveau du cœur de Finn, avant de se détourner et d'attraper son bâton et sa maigre besace. Je suis prête, Mr Dameron.  
\- Génial, c'est par là. Et appelle moi Poe."


	2. Chapter 2

_Note : Il m'a fallu plus de six mois pour venir à bout de ce chapitre. Je n'arrivais pas à rendre la discussion juste et équilibrée tout en y introduisant les idées que je voulais développer sur la fin du film et les différents aspects psychologiques._ _J'avais plein de fragments de dialogues avec différents embranchements... et finalement tout à soudain commencé à s'imbriquer et à faire sens. Poe ressort peut-être plus sombre que je ne l'envisageais initialement, c'est un homme résilient et un combattant expérimenté, mais je pense qu'à cette période précise, il ne doit pas être au meilleur de sa forme.  
Rendons à César ce qui lui appartient, la manière dont je les écris lui et BB-8 doit beaucoup aux majestueuses fics de Bomberqueen17._  
 _Le but de cette fic était vraiment de créer le lien entre lui et Rey dans les interstices du film, avant le départ de cette dernière, et j'aime assez l'idée que les trois points en commun initiaux entre eux soient leur amour du pilotage, leur intérêt partagé envers Finn... et le traumatisme subit entre les mains de Kylo Ren._

 _Et je ne pouvais pas ne pas mentionner que j'ai fini d'écrire ce chapitre fraîche du deuil de Carrie Fisher._  
 _May the Force be with you, General._

 _Comme toujours les commentaires sont les bienvenus._

* * *

La célébration de la victoire de Starkiller commence à peine une heure après l'atterrissage des premier vaisseaux, équipes de sol et pilotes se mêlant au reste des résistants présents sur la base. Quelqu'un à trouvé et ouvert une caisse de bières rodiennes, quelqu'un d'autre a hacké les hauts parleurs pour y brancher sa sono et y passer les derniers tubes de Sahira Déar et un mélange inégal de Trans coruscéene et de Techno-K datant d'au moins dix ans. Des choppes de tord-boyaux raffiné sur la base circulent de main en appendice de préhension. Il y aura une cérémonie officielle, plus tard, mais l'espace d'une nuit chacun célèbre le fait d'être encore en vie, pleure ceux qui ne le sont plus et prétend que le lendemain ne viendra pas.

La troisième lune de D'Qar est en phase déclinante, indiquant l'approche de l'aube, et Poe a aux tempes la pression familière d'une migraine due à trop d'adrénaline et trop peu de sommeil.  
Les échos de la fête toujours portée par une poignée d'irréductibles sont audibles comme une vibration lointaine, une présence qui irrigue la base mais n'a aucun pouvoir contre le sentiment lourd au creux de son ventre, la fébrilité à la naissance de sa nuque. Il s'est mêlé à la foule, a accepté les accolades de félicitations et les étreintes de deuil, reraconté la bataille à chaque fois qu'on le lui demandait et même porté aux lèvres la moitié des verres qu'on lui a offert avant de les faire passer. Mais malgré la chaleur des sourires, le soulagement ambiant, il s'est arraché à la houle et au brouhaha des corps dès que possible.  
Il n'a réussi à grappiller que quelques heures de repos - bien trop peu pour faire le poids face aux terribles journées d'éveil qui leur ont précédé - avant qu'un cauchemar ne l'arrache à sa couchette, tremblant et baigné d'une sueur froide qu'il a chassé du mieux qu'il a pu à l'eau bouillante de sa douche...  
Cinq des mondes principaux de la Nouvelle République ont été rayés de la carte spatiale en l'espace d'un instant. Cinq planètes, parmis les plus peuplées du cadrant, et tous leurs habitants... Des deux escadrons qui ont pris l'air pour affronter Starkiller, les survivants se compte sur les doigts d'une main humaine : il a perdu plus des trois quarts de ses pilotes. Le Général Solo est mort et Finn, le stormtrooper déserteur qu'il n'a pourtant côtoyé que l'espaces de quelques heures et qui lui semble pourtant si étrangement important, est revenu de sa mission de sauvetage sur une civière…

Il aurait pu retourner se mêler aux fêtards encore en place, ou frapper à la porte des quartiers de Pava, mais il sait d'expérience que l'alcool ne fait qu'empirer cette humeur particulière, et plutôt crever que d'arracher ses pilotes survivants à un repos du guerrier qui sera de toute manière bien trop court…  
Alors à la place il a arpenté le tarmac de durabéton désert, en bordure de la jungle, en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à Kylo Ren dans son esprit, à tous les gens qu'il connaissait sur Hosnia Prime... jusqu'à ce que BB-8 perde patience et vienne rouler dans ses jambes, dirigeant sans subtilité ses pas vers la base, puis au travers des couloirs assombris, en direction de l'infirmerie.  
"Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, Beep," fait-il remarquer avec un demi-sourire, ce qui lui vaut en réponse une tirade en binaire parsemée d'insultes créatives sur ses choix de vie douteux et le fait que la solitude ne lui réussit pas plus que l'ivresse… La mémoire de BB-8 n'a pas été effacée depuis qu'il s'est vu affecter la garde du petit astromech prototype lorsqu'il était encore un pilote la République, et la durée doublée à son IA expérimentale donne des résultats… inhabibuels.  
Le but initial du projet était à terme de fournir le compagnon parfait pour le personnel militaire souffrant de stress post-traumatique, et parce qu'il comprenait le binaire et avait des facilité avec les droides, on lui a confié BB-8, tout frais sorti des labos de R&D de la flotte, pour évaluer sur le terrain les capacités d'adaptations de son IA enrichie d'un module psychologique et tester ses capacités d'apprentissage… Il n'a jamais regretté une seule seconde de l'avoir emmené avec lui quand il a déserté ; il essaie juste de ne pas trop se complaire dans le misérabilisme en remâchant l'ironie monstrueuse qui fait désormais de lui le destinataire parfait pour lequel BB-8 a été conçu.

Rey est une jeune femme hâlée et trop mince, dont les yeux rougis le suivent avec une suspicion manifeste quand Poe pénètre dans la salle des cuves à bacta.  
Dans le flou artistique de sa fatigue, il en avait presque oublié l'existence de la jeune pillarde d'épaves pour laquelle Finn a risqué sa vie sur Starkiller… Mais tout bien considéré il n'est pas vraiment surpris de la trouver montant une garde solitaire auprès du déserteur inconscient. La loyauté qu'elle inspire à Finn n'est manifestement pas à sens unique.  
Il oublie fatigue et douleur l'espace d'un moment en observant la jeune femme interagir avec BB-8, en cherchant les mots justes pour désamorcer sa méfiance épineuse. Il n'est peut-être pas le seul à traîner son insomnie dans la base encore endormie, mais lui au moins est en terrain connu, et non à des années lumières de son foyer, dans un endroit où parmi les seules personnes qu'il connaît l'une est un droide, la seconde est en deuil et ne parle que le wookie et la troisième est plongée dans le coma artificiel d'une cuve à bacta.  
L'appel du ventre ne fonctionne qu'une fois Rey assurée de la sécurité de Finn, et il la regarde rassembler le maigre ballotin et le bâton qui constituent probablement toutes ses possessions terrestres avant d'ouvrir la marche en direction du mess.  
"Le menu n'a rien d'exceptionnel, mais c'est toujours mieux que les rations militaires, commente-t-il quand ils pénètrent dans la succession de salles au plafond bas qui constituent la cantine. Bonjour Ezya, ajoute-t-il à l'attention du twi'lek à l'air flou qui est en train d'installer les bacs de nourriture du self. Déjà debout ?  
\- Pas encore couché, Commandant Dameron. Si vous voulez j'ai un remède infaillible contre la gueule de bois. Je suis à peu près certain qu'il marche aussi pour les humains... Ou du moins qu'il ne risque pas de vous empoisonner, amende-t-il avec honnêteté.  
\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répond Poe, mais j'apprécie. Ezya je te présente Rey, elle vient de loin et c'est une invitée d'honneur, ordre de la Générale. Qu'as-tu à nous proposer ce matin ?  
Les lekku verts clair du cuisto s'agitent contre ses épaules dans un spasme de satisfaction.  
\- L'habituel, mais avec un petit plus ! Pour fêter la victoire, la Générale nous a autorisé à puiser dans les stocks de ria'tan et Mier de l'intendance a réussi à obtenir suffisamment de matière première pour une soixantaine de portions de gâteau au chocolat fait maison ! Bon, évidemment c'est du neo-cacao synthétique de Bastion, pas de choix pour ça, mais on a réussi à trouver des vrais oeufs frais à la place de la poudre lyophilisée habituelle… Vous verrez, ça change tout, vous m'en direz des nouvelles. Et ça nous fera ça de moins à évacuer, autant le manger maintenant… Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait chaud. Vous pouvez vous servir en kaf' je vous apporte tout ça quand c'est prêt, Commandant.  
\- C'est parfait, merci encore.  
\- C'est la moindre des choses. Mademoiselle Rey, installez-vous."  
Du coin de l'œil, Poe peut voir l'effort que fait la jeune femme pour rester impassible quand elle remercie le Twi'lek, manifestement peu habituée à ce genre de marque de respect, et ignore studieusement son embarras le temps de charger deux tasses sur un plateau et de la guider vers une table dans un des angles de la première pièce. Quand il a le choix, il préfère avoir un mur dans son dos et un œil sur la porte… et il est prêt à parier son Aile-X que Rey n'est pas en reste.  
Le temps qu'ils s'assoient face à face, la pillarde d'épaves a retrouvé sa contenance et accepte poliment la tasse qu'il pousse vers elle.  
"Pourquoi disait-il que vous allez évacuer ?  
\- Parce que c'est le cas. Le Premier Ordre sait que nous sommes sur D'Qar, et ce que nous avions de flotte immédiatement disponible a été quasiment annihilée lors de l'assaut sur Starkiller alors que la leur est très largement intacte…  
Aux grands yeux qu'ouvre Rey, il s'empresse de préciser que ladite flotte est stationnée de l'autre côté du Noyau, à un minimum d'une semaine de voyage en luminique.  
\- Nous avons très largement le temps de prévoir une évacuation dans les formes, avec même un peu de marge.  
\- Mais je croyais qu'on avait gagné ?  
\- Cette bataille, mais malheureusement pas la guerre, répond-t-il, en notant le passage du vous au nous. La destruction de Starkiller est un coup énorme porté à leurs ressources et à leur capacité de nuisance, mais Snoke a encore de nombreuses forces, et la Nouvelle République a été très durement touchée... (Quel euphémisme, songe-t-il en observant la jeune femme absorber l'information.) La destruction du système Hosnien va rallier de nombreux monde à la cause de la Résistance, mais ça va prendre du temps, et beaucoup de travail pour transformer cette aide en une force utilisable contre le Premier Ordre.  
\- Ho.  
\- Mais assez parlé de ça pour l'instant. Dis-moi plutôt comment as-tu rencontré Finn ? Parce que j'ai eu la version de BB-8, mais tu devrais savoir qu'il a tendance à avoir une vision très personnelle des évènements et ça m'intéresserait d'avoir la tienne… Je ne t'ai pas remercié d'avoir pris soin de lui d'ailleurs, il m'a dit que tu l'avais sauvé des ferrailleurs ?  
La jeune femme se laisse distraire et, aiguillée par des questions bien placées et quelques modifications stratégiques du récit de BB-8, qui la poussent à intervenir pour le corriger, elle commence à compter à mots mesurés comment elle a trouvé l'astromec dans le désert… et comment le petit droide a insisté pour rester avec elle.  
\- Il est excellent juge de caractère, confirme Poe avec un demi-sourire délibérément charmant qui fait lever les yeux au ciel à la jeune femme.  
La conversation est interrompue par l'arrivée du petit déjeuner, et l'expression à demi ébahie à demi paniquée de Rey face au plateau. Il faut quelques secondes à Poe pour réaliser que les portions pourtant raisonnables doivent paraître monstrueuses à ses yeux. Il n'a pas passé beaucoup de temps sur Jakku, mais bien assez pour se rendre compte de la pauvreté de l'approvisionnement et du coût de la nourriture.  
\- Mange ce que tu veux, tu es notre invitée, encourage-t-il.  
Après sa première hésitation Rey n'a pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois et s'attaque à son assiette avec un enthousiasme et un appétit qui pourraient faire concurrence à ceux d'un bébé rancor à jeun. Le récit se tarit un moment, et ce n'est que deux ria'tans, autant de tranches de bacon et un peu de tous les accompagnements disponibles plus tard qu'elle ralentit suffisamment le rythme pour pouvoir reprendre le cours de son histoire.

"Et c'est là qu'on s'est rendu compte que le tas de ferraille qu'on avait volé était le Faucon Millenium…  
\- Quand j'étais gamin je rêvais de le piloter, avoue Poe.  
\- C'est le vaisseau qui a fait le Kessel run en moins de douze parsecs ! Je n'y croyais pas.  
\- C'est une sacrée coïncidence qu'il ait été sur Jakku. La Force devait être avec vous...  
\- C'est ce qu'a dit de Capitaine Solo aussi, murmure Rey en détournant le regard, et Poe sent une nouvelle vague de chagrin l'envahir. Il a apprit la mort de l'époux de la Générale à l'atterrissage du Faucon, en même temps que la blessure de Finn.  
\- Rey, je suis certain qu'il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire.  
\- J'ai tenu tête à Kylo Ren, plus tard, quand il nous a rattrapé, après que Finn ait été blessé. Peut-être qu'avant j'aurais pu…  
\- Ecoute-moi Rey, l'interrompt-il avec une véhémence qui le surprend lui-même. Ren est quelqu'un d'incroyablement dangereux. Il a des dizaines d'années d'entraînement, c'est un miracle que tu ais pu t'en sortir tout court… Crois-moi, ça ne sert jamais à rien de réécrire le passé, de se demander ce qui se serait passé si on avait tourné plus vite, tiré plus tôt…  
\- Je sais, soupire-t-elle, l'air misérable. Mais je n'arrête pas d'y penser quand même… Je ne l'ai pas connu longtemps, mais c'était quelqu'un de bien, le Capitaine. Ca peut paraitre égoïste dit comme ça, mais il croyait en moi, il était prêt à me donner une chance, il m'a proposé une place à bord du Faucon, pour travailler avec lui et Chewie...  
\- Il n'était pas commode tu sais, s'il t'a proposé le boulot c'est que tu l'as impressionné…  
\- Juste… Juste avant, je les ai entendu parler. C'est vraiment vrai ? Que Ren était- est- son fils ? Il a tué son propre père ?  
Poe acquiesce gravement.  
\- Le vrai nom de Kylo Ren est Ben Organa-Solo, le fils de Han Solo et de la Générale Leia Organa. Ce n'est pas une information accessible au tout venant, mais ce n'est pas un secret non plus... Mais ce n'est pas mon histoire à raconter. Si tu veux en savoir plus il faudra demander à la Générale.  
\- C'est étrange, quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois j'ai tout de suite su qui elle était… confie Rey, les yeux fixés sur la table. Et je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui dire, pour le Capitaine. Elle savait, simplement.  
Poe n'a rien à dire de plus à cela. Il n'a fait qu'entrevoir la Générale depuis, les traits tirés et comme entourée d'une chape presque tangible de douleur, mais toujours aussi déterminée et active. Il ne peut pas imaginer ce que ce doit être pour elle. Il a ses propres griefs envers Ren, mais ça...  
\- Finn m'a dit que tu étais prisonnier du Premier Ordre et qu'il t'avait libéré… commence Rey. Ren… Il t'a torturé, non ?" demande-t-elle, regard direct, et sa franchise est tellement désarmante que le "Oui" est hors de la bouche de Poe avant même qu'il n'ai pu envisager le déni ou l'évitement.  
\- Je... Oui, répète-t-il, plus doucement.  
Autour d'eux le mess a commencé à s'emplir : premiers quarts et fêtards qui épongent la célébration, mais le brouhaha est distant, les tables les plus proches sont vides, et personne ne leur prête vraiment attention.  
\- J'ai été torturé par les droides d'interrogation, dit Poe, et les mots lui échappent comme les mouvements d'un virage de dégagement : tellement naturels qu'il n'y a même pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, avec les droides je pouvais endurer, et choisir de me taire. Kylo Ren… Il est rentré dans mon esprit, simplement…" les mots lui manquent, et ses mains tracent devant lui quelque chose qui ressemble à une explosion, ou une désintégration. "Comme dans du beurre."  
Et elle est là, sa honte secrète mise à jour devant une jeune femme qu'il connaît à peine, ses nerfs à vif. Le Général Organa doit suspecter, parce qu'elle était là à son débriefing, et qu'elle est probablement la seule capable de savoir exactement ce qu'implique la phrase "Kylo Ren a pris dans mon esprit l'information que le plan pour retrouver Luke Skywalker était avec BB-8 sur Jakku". Ce n'est pas vraiment que Poe a délibérément choisi d'ignorer sa recommandation appuyée d'en parler au docteur Kalonia… Mais il n'y avait pas le temps avant, et maintenant… Il sait que la première réponse des médics face à une agression psychique sera probablement tout un tas de drogues susceptibles de faire passer son statut de vol au rouge. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'ils peuvent se permettre en l'état actuel de leurs ressources.  
" Moi aussi, dit Rey au bout du silence lourd entre eux. Pas les droides, mais… c'était le moment le plus terrifiant de ma vie, je pouvais le sentir avec mon esprit, fouiller, comme des doigts qui s'enfoncent et qui creusent, qui remontent recourbés, comme pour tamiser le sable."  
La description est glaçante d'évocation. Le souffle de Poe se fait court et haché, et la jeune femme attrape son poing fermé sur la table, sa paume contre ses jointures blanchies. Il ne songe même pas à se dérober.  
"Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à pousser, à creuser en retour. Mais d'un coup j'ai su qu'il avait peur aussi, et c'était à mon tour de chercher dans le sable. J'ai vu… des choses.  
Je ne voulais pas la Force, tout ce que je voulais c'était rentrer sur Jakku. Mais... Je ne peux pas. Pas parce que c'est impossible, mais parce que ce qu'il craignait c'était d'échouer, et que Skywalker soit retrouvé, et ce que je pouvais devenir, et plein d'autres choses hideuses… Mais ça c'était clair. Alors je ne peux pas rentrer. Elle relève le regard, croise celui de Poe. Je suis désolé, murmure-t-elle, soudainement hésitante. Je ne voulais pas rendre les choses plus difficiles.  
\- Non, je… C'est réconfortant de savoir que quelqu'un a pu se défendre, même si moi je ne l'ai pas pu, dit-il, et il est surpris de découvrir que c'est vrai, une satisfaction viscérale et violente, un soulagement authentique que cette jeune femme sauvage n'ait pas eu à vivre sa propre impuissance. Je suis content de savoir qu'il a peur."  
Ils restent assis en silence l'un face à l'autre tandis que la base vibre autour d'eux. Les mots semblent soudainement épuisés malgré la brièveté de l'échange, et Poe n'a rien pour les remplacer dans l'immédiat, jusqu'à ce que Rey étouffe un léger bâillement.  
" Je suis désolée… demande t'elle avec une pointe de timidité. Mais tu as parlé d'une douche?"

Un coup de comlink à l'intendance plus tard, il a localisé la pièce étroite affectée à Rey, récupéré un change de vêtement, un second comlink pour la jeune femme, et expliqué le concept de douches communes - heureusement plutôt proche de la chambre, et pour l'instant relativement vide. Il est plus compliqué de la convaincre de prendre un peu de repos.  
"J'ai déjà dormi, je peux rester avec Finn quelques heures, dit-il. Je te préviendrais si je dois bouger. Puis : tu peux verrouiller ta chambre si tu le souhaites", ce qui se révèle manifestement l'argument qui fait pencher la balance.

Une fois de retour devant la cuve à bacta, une fois que Beep a fini de rouler en cercle concentriques autours de lui en lui bippant par le menu tous les visiteurs en son absence, il pose sa main contre la vitre.  
"Hey, Finn. J'ai rencontré Rey, dit-il. Je vois ce que tu lui trouves. Mais tu as intérêt à te réveiller vite, parce qu'elle va avoir besoin de tout l'aide qu'elle peut trouver."  
Il est presque certain que Kylo Ren a des raisons d'avoir peur, et c'est probablement la chose la plus réconfortante de toutes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici enfin le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette petite fic d'exploration des personnages et de leurs interactions..._  
 _J'ai échoué à poster ce chapitre avant d'aller voir les Derniers Jedi... Mais j'ai été très contente de constater qu'il était très globalement canon-compliant... Et sur le petit détail franchement contredit je préfère ma version qui a plus de sens vu la chronologie ! :D_

 _Bonne lecture... Et bon film ! ;)_

* * *

Sur Jakku l'espérance de vie d'un humain est généralement d'une quarantaine d'années à tout casser : le soleil ride les visages prématurément, le sable érode vivants comme épaves de la même manière. Quand elle regardait la vieille Rekta aux doigts noueux, Rey ne voyait que son propre future, la même répétition jour après jour afin de grapiller assez de rations pour survivre, le spectre de l'absence d'espoir. Ce serait elle dans quelques années, si les siens ne revenaient pas pour elle. (Mais ils viendraient, ils devaient revenir…)  
Sa famille n'est pas venue, mais Finn oui, pour la chercher sur Starkiller. Et son horizon qui n'allait pas plus loin que les montagnes poussiéreuses de Jakku s'est élargi jusqu'à embrasser le ciel.

Rey a vaguement conscience que la Générale Organa est bien plus âgée que Retka, même si ses traits ne le trahissent pas. Et quand elle la regarde elle ressent un étrange mélange de compassion et de détermination, de tristesse écrasante, mais aussi un respect instinctif et complet qu'elle comprend à peine, qui s'est installé à la seconde où Rey a descendu la rampe d'accès du Faucon et croisé le regard brouillé de larmes de la femme qui attendait sur le tarmac. Rey a su qui elle était avant même qu'elle ne se présente, avant même de connaître son rang exact au sein de la Résistance ou d'être influencé par la dévotion évidente que lui vouent le commandant Dameron -Poe- et les autres combattants.  
Elle n'a revu Leia Organa que brièvement depuis son débrief des événements de Starkiller, auquel la Générale a assisté sans dire un mot, silencieuse et indifférente à l'embarras manifeste de l'officier chargé de poser les questions, qui ne cessait de lui glisser des regards en coin… A la fin elle a posé une main sur l'épaule de Rey et l'a remercié de tout ce qu'elle avait fait en la regardant droit dans les yeux, lui a dit qu'elle avait été courageuse, que la Résistance avait une dette envers elle, qu'elle était la bienvenue avec eux aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaiterait. Incapable d'exprimer un quart de ce qu'elle ressentait, Rey s'est contenté d'acquiescer muettement, avant de rejoindre Finn à l'infirmerie...

Mais lorsque la Générale lui fait signe après la révélation de la carte menant à Luke Skywalker, Rey n'hésite pas : elle la suit dans une petite salle de réunion en retrait du centre de commande, baignée de la même lumière bleue que le reste ; ferme la porte derrière elle.  
Le seul mobilier est une table de bois qui encombre l'espace déjà exiguë et sur le rebord de laquelle la vieille femme vient s'appuyer face à elle. (Du bois, pour une table ! Rey a beau savoir que ce qui est d'une rareté luxueuse sur une planète est abondance à peine digne de mention sur une autre, elle ne peut se retenir de l'estimer du premier coup d'oeil, cent rations au moins, avant de se rappeler que le mess de la base contient plus de plats qu'elle n'en a jamais goûtés, auxquels elle a accès sans rien devoir en retour... )

Rey a beau la dépasser d'une demi-tête, la Général exerce un effet d'attraction sans commune mesure avec sa taille, comme une étoile condensé qui altère la gravité de la pièce par sa seule présence… Leia la fixe en silence un instant, mais ce n'est pas un silence pesant, ou anxiogène. La tristesse toujours présente est accompagnée une chaleur que Rey peut sentir de manière presque physique dans le creux de son estomac, malgré la fraîcheur humide de la base. Peut-être que c'est ça, la Force…  
" Tu sais ce que je vais te demander, dit-elle finalement. Prends le temps d'y réfléchir, c'est un lourd fardeau, et une voie de laquelle il te sera difficile de te détourner une fois que tu t'y seras engagée.  
\- Je vais le faire, répond Rey, vous n'avez pas besoin de me le demander. Luke Skywalker… Votre frère. J'irai le chercher, avant que le Premier Ordre ne le trouve, et je le ramènerai.  
\- Tu sais qu'il ne s'agit pas que de cela, Rey.  
La jeune femme ferme les poings contre le tissu de sa nouvelle tunique, se force à les relâcher, à regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Je veux apprendre la Force. Je dois apprendre la Force, si je veux pouvoir vaincre Kylo Ren.  
Il y a de la douleur, mais aussi l'éclat du permacier dans le regard que lui rend la Générale.  
\- Je suis probablement censé te dire que désirer vaincre n'est pas une bonne raison pour vouloir maîtriser la Force… Mais ce serait sans doute hypocrite de ma part : je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'apprendre tout ce que j'aurais pu, et j'ai passé de nombreuses années de ma vie à vouloir vaincre des forces qui méritaient de l'être. Mais je peux te dire que c'est un lourd fardeau et il n'est à toi que si tu acceptes de le porter.  
\- J'ai entendu les histoires sur Ren, qu'il a tué tous les nouveaux jedis...Et je ne connais pas votre frère… Mais tout le monde est tellement excité à l'idée qu'il revienne… comme s'il était perdu… Alors que ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est pas perdu, il est parti de son plein gré, et s'il avait pu arrêter Kylo Ren, il l'aurait fait avant, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne se serait pas caché.  
La Générale se détourne et s'assoit, fait signe à Rey de faire de même, à demi tournée pour lui faire face.  
Elle porte à la hanche un étui auquel Rey n'avait pas prêté attention mais à présent elle l'ouvre, en sort un cylindre de métal froid : le sabre laser que Rey a trouvé chez Maz Tanaka sur Takodana, celui qu'elle a utilisé contre Kylo Ren.  
\- Sais-tu ce que c'est ?  
Elle amorce un geste et Rey tend sa main en réponse comme pour recevoir l'arme, presque instinctivement. Mais Leia pose le sabre dans sa paume tendue sans pour autant le lâcher, l'enclos entre leur deux mains jointes.  
\- Le Capitaine Solo m'a dit que c'était le sabre de Luke Skywalker… Je l'ai senti, il… il m'appelait, je crois…  
\- Il est plus que cela. C'est le tout premier sabre de Luke, oui, mais avant cela il appartenait à notre père, quand ce dernier était encore Anakin Skywalker, un jedi. Avant qu'il ne sombre dans le côté obscur et ne devienne Dark Vador. Luke l'a perdu le jour où il a affronté Vador pour la première fois, où il a appris la vérité… Je l'ignorais aussi alors, que c'était notre père, que Luke et moi étions jumeaux.  
Rey hoche la tête. L'actualité galactique ne parvenait pas toujours de manière très fiable sur Jakku, mais tout le monde connait la légende de la chute de l'Empire, la rédemption du terrible Seigneur des Siths et les figures si fascinantes des jumeaux Skywalker et Organa au destin quasi légendaire. Bien sûr, jusque-là c'était immatériel pour elle, des histoires aussi lointaines que celles sur l'Ancienne République, ou les récits des anciens sur la période où Jakku avait encore des oasis…  
Sa peau la piquotte là où repose le sabre, est chaude à l'endroit du contact de ses doigts avec ceux de la Générale, un peu comme cette sensation à la fois inconfortable et si profondément satisfaisante de sa main enfoncée dans le sable brûlant du désert, la chaleur qui irradie, provoque des frissons et remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale.  
\- Ce jour là notre père lui a tranché la main, continue la Générale, et le sabre a été perdu pour un temps, il ne nous est revenu qu'après la fin de la guerre. Luke s'était construit un nouveau sabre, mais il a continué à utiliser celui là de temps en temps, parce que c'était un lien avec notre père, un rappel qu'il a su se débarrasser de l'emprise que l'Empereur et le côté obscur avaient sur lui, mais également qu'il a un jour succombé à la colère, à la haine et à la certitude que ses choix étaient les meilleurs, que toute violence infligée par lui ou sous ses ordres était acceptable et justifié parce qu'il détenait le pouvoir...  
"La Force est puissante dans l'absolu… mais elle est aussi très puissante dans notre famille, dans notre lignée. Luke et moi avons toujours été conscients du risque que représentait cet abus de pouvoir, de son danger si on le mettait au service de valeurs destructrices... Mais Ben, ou Kylo, comme il se fait appeler… Elle secoue la tête, hausse les épaules, un geste infiniment las. Je ne peux pas lui donner d'excuses, et elles ne t'interesseraient pas je pense. Et je peux essayer de le deviner, en avoir une idée, mais la vérité c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi mon fils est passé du côté obscur, comment il a pu un jour décider de faire ce qu'il a fait. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il m'est- nous est perdu à jamais. Et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi Luke est parti, ou ce qui sera nécessaire de le convaincre de revenir…  
\- Ni ce qu'il faudra pour qu'il accepte de m'enseigner ?  
La Générale sourit légèrement.  
\- Ni cela… mais sur ce point je te fait confiance pour trouver une solution, tu as déjà prouvé ta détermination…  
C'est beaucoup, trop peut-être : trop d'informations, trop de passif dans les drames et les tragédies de cette famille qui a modelé le destin de la galaxie, alors qu'elle-même n'est personne, juste une pilleuse d'épave abandonnée des siens, qui a trouvé un droïde dans le désert… Trop de responsabilités…  
Quelque chose dans son expression doit trahir son trouble soudain, car la Générale lui presse doucement ses mains entre les siennes.  
\- Je ne suis jamais devenue une Jedi, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis aveugle à la Force. Ta présence est comme une source au milieu du désert, Rey, tu as la puissance nécessaire, je peux la sentir, comme un lac souterrain, une réserve immense qui ne demande qu'à jaillir… Mais la puissance en elle-même n'est rien sans le coeur et l'esprit pour la gouverner, et cela tu les as aussi, je le sais...  
Rey ferme les yeux, agrippe les mains de la vieille femme, laisse leurs fronts se toucher.  
\- Je suis désolé, murmure-t-elle finalement.  
\- C'est moi qui le suis, que ce soit nécessaire… C'est une lutte ingrate, mais la Résistance a épuisé ses ressources. Nous manquons d'armes, d'hommes, de vaisseaux... Nous avons besoin d'espoir, désespérément."

/

Beep est comme un enfant humain auquel on aurait annoncé un voyage au parc d'attraction : il roule fébrilement de C-3PO à Poe avec des trilles aïgus, rappelant à qui veut bien l'entendre que c'est lui qui a réveillé D2-R2 et posant un tas de questions auxquelles Poe n'a pas de réponse. Entre les flots de binaire des deux astromecs et les exclamations excitées du droïde de protocole doré, le niveau sonore atteint rapidement des proportions assez inaudibles, mais Poe peut comprendre leur excitation, et n'a pas vraiment le coeur à les faire taire. C'est la seule bonne nouvelle, qui contrecarre le flux lugubre de l'évacuation qui a désormais commencé. Il devrait être en train de préparer ce qui reste des escadrons au départ, et il faut qu'il contacte l'intendance pour obtenir l'ordre exact des chargements, mais il s'accorde quelques minutes de répis.

La porte s'ouvre enfin et Poe se redresse précipitament tandis que la Générale quitte la pièce avec un signe de tête en sa direction, ordonne la préparation du Faucon pour un départ le plus tôt possible.  
Rey la suit avec un peu de décalage, l'air pensive.  
"Hey, tu vas y aller alors ?  
La jeune femme sursaute  
\- Y aller ?  
\- Chercher Maître Skywalker.  
\- Comment… Le regard qu'il lui adresse est éloquent, et elle hausse les épaules. Oui, nous partons dès que le Faucon sera affrété. Il faut juste… Il faut juste que je dise au revoir à Finn.  
\- Si tu veux enregistrer un message pour lui, je peux m'assurer qu'il le reçoive si tu veux.  
Le visage de Rey s'éclaire un instant, puis elle hésite.  
\- Je ne sais pas si... Dis-lui juste que je reviendrai. Je reviendrai pour lui, comme il est venu pour moi.  
\- C'est promis, et Beep l'a enregistré aussi (BB-8 pépie une confirmation et vient heurter les jambes de Rey d'un geste amical). Je suis désolé, ajoute Poe, je dois filer maintenant, le devoir m'appelle. Ce fut plaisir de te rencontrer Rey.  
Il tend la main et elle la saisit après une hésitation presque imperceptible.  
\- Que la Force soit avec toi Rey, et à bientôt.  
Les mots sont encore nouveaux pour elle, mais ils roulent sur sa langue avec plus de sincérité que jamais.  
\- Que la Force soit avec toi."


End file.
